kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Suoh Mihono
みほの |rname = Suō Mihono |status = Alive |age = 23 (Kengan Ashura)Suoh Mihono's profile 25 (Kengan Omega) |height = 156cm |weight = 48kg |birthday = October 25th |gender = Female |affiliations = Suoh Steelworks |relatives = |manga debut = Chapter 57 |omega debut = Chapter 1 |gallery = Kengan Association Member}} Suoh Mihono (周防 みほの, Suō Mihono; "Mihono Suoh") is the CEO of Suoh Steelworks and a member of the Kengan Association. Her company was saved from bankruptcy by successfully betting on Tokita Ohma.Chapter 62 Appearance Mihono is a young woman with straight medium-length hair, worried eyes with dark rings around them, a moderately-sized bosom and a generally despairing expression on her face. During the first day of the tournament, Mihono wore a rose flower-hemmed dress. Personality Mihono is a completely average young woman, who is no good at gambling and has a seemingly frazzled demeanour, most likely due to her being shoved into the cut-throat position as a CEO of a large company without much warning. History A year ago, Mihono was just a completely normal university student until her father, the previous CEO of Suoh Steelworks, suddenly died. In accordance to his will, she was appointed the new CEO. However, soon after her inauguration, the world was struck the biggest global financial crisis of the century, with Suoh Steelworks taking the brunt of the recession and the company receiving a sharp downturn which continued to fall even after the financial crisis settled down.Chapter 57 Upon hearing about the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, she sent a fighter in, in an attempt to get her company back on its feet, but her fighter was effortlessly defeated by Rihito.Chapter 26 Plot ''Kengan Ashura Due to her company being in a very bad place and in billions of debt, an extremely desperate Mihono (who had lost all her bets on the previous three fights) was forced to bet all of her remaining money on Tokita Ohma in his fight against Inaba Ryo. With Ohma victorious, Mihono greeted Yamashita Kazuo afterwards and bowed to him, gratefully thanking him for saving her company. She then thanked Ohma too by slipping him her room number and seductively telling him he could visit any time. From that point onwards, Mihono continued betting: while the Meguro-Muteba match didn't go as she predicted, she predicted the following four matches afterwards correctly, earning Mihono an ¥18million profit. Before the semi-final fights she, and many other Kengan Association members, were informed by Atami Hisashi and Yanagi Makoto about the changes that could potentially occur depending on who won the tournament. Kengan Omega'' Suoh Mihono was briefly seen conversing with Kurayoshi Rino before the beginning of a Kengan match between Imai Cosmo and Johnny Waters. Notes & Trivia *Mihono is not very good at company management. *After winning her bet on the Ohma-Inaba fight, Suoh Mihono since found out she had a talent for gambling.Chapter 98 By the second round, she had easily racked up a ¥90million profit.Extra: Six - "Where Are They Now?" section *She was omitted from the anime adaptation. References Characters Category:Ashura Characters Category:Female Category:Kengan Association Member Category:Omega Characters